1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus to assist with the training of domestic animals, and more particularly to training of a canine, with which small edible rewards may be dispensed to the canine.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention is a pet training device comprising a down-tube having a cavity on its lower end thereof for insertion of edible rewards; a handle, and means for causing an edible reward to be dispensed from the cavity on the lower end of the down-tube. The device may be used to selectively dispense edible rewards to a pet as compensation for exhibiting a desired behavior or performing a desired action.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed training assist devices for domestic animals, the relevant portions of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,142 to Hill, issued Sep. 24, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,645 to Cole, issued Oct. 22, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,939 to Robart et al., issued Sep. 22, 1998 each disclose a training device comprising a bit with a liquid delivery system therein for equine training. While these equine training devices are satisfactory for their intended use, they have no structure in common with the present invention, and no utility in canine training.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,000 to Miller, issued Oct. 5, 1976, teaches the use of a pellet-dispensing sleeve comprising an elongated resilient plastic tube slit along its length for the delivery of medicinal pellets. The disclosure is limited to the description of a sleeve only, and no associated mechanism. The present invention does not comprise such a resilient sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,466 to Pintor, et al., issued Sep. 15, 1998, discloses a pet training device comprising a thigh strap, a coupling mechanism, and at least one training strap having a coupling between the thigh strap and the collar of a canine. The device of Pintor is useful in limiting the mobility of a canine relative to its trainer, and has no provisions for providing edible rewards to the canine.
Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention are provided that meet at least one or more of the following objects of the present invention:
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards at substantially the standing or sitting height of a canine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which enables a trainer to dispense edible rewards to a canine in an ergonomically sound manner.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards made from a variety of foodstuffs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can dispense edible rewards to a canine in a controlled and repeatable manner.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a pet training device, which can be easily disassembled, cleaned, and reassembled.